Stick with the Classic
by JaydenBell
Summary: Previously 'New Twist On An Old Classic'. Sorry for the confusion there. Flack and Angell think they know each other pretty well after working together for so long but getting to know each other better is more fun.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I still believe that Angell's first name is Jennifer, as it was when she was originally cast and credited, despite the wonderful mix-up and confusion last season. Therefore, in my fics, she's Jennifer. So deal with it. And also in my world, sometimes the endings are just as predictable as this. But it's getting there that's half the fun. So read, review, and enjoy. This story will likely be 4 parts/chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Standard rules apply here: I own nothing but my pen, paper, and computer. I wont even own my car until January. So don't go suing me.**

--

"Detective, get a look at this." A field officer was standing next to a marker he had just put down.

Detective Jennifer Angell walked to where the officer stood. As she looked down at what the numbered marker indicated as evidence, she scrunched her face a bit, puzzled. "Well, I don't think this belongs here."

"It seemed out of place to me too. That's why I thought you should see it. Crime Scene is gonna take it; see if they can get DNA."

"Good, keep me posted." Angell took statements and helped get the neighbors calmed down. She went back to NYPD and sat at her desk with reports and pictures.

Detective Flack came in a while later and sat at his desk next to hers.

Angell picked up the picture that was puzzling her and turned to Flack. "What to you make of this?" Flack raised his eyebrows in question but didn't respond. "This is a very wholesome household. Nobody had anything like this in their dresser drawers, and there wasn't enough DNA to suggest that the husband was cheating. Underwear like this makes absolutely no sense in this house."

Flack was smiling at the absurdity of the evidence. "These people have kids?"

"Two boys, eight and sixteen, and a girl, seventeen."

"If you've ruled out that it doesn't belong to the wife and the husband wasn't cheating, you've got a teenage girl who is a possible owner, and a teenage boy who's probably got a girlfriend."

Angell thought for a moment then went back to her original thought. "Nah, I just don't see anyone in this family having anything to do with skimpy lingerie. Church every Sunday, Bible study every night, they eat dinner at the dinner table as a family at least five times a week. You just don't normally meet people like that shopping at Victoria's Secret."

Flack grinned. "Angell, that's how you described your family to me. But I wouldn't exactly call you a goody-goody."

"What are you trying to say, Detective?"

Flack flushed a little. "Just wait until you get through your interviews and get all the results back from the lab. You may be surprised." He smiled and got up to leave.

--

That afternoon, Angell had the family gathered for interview. They sat in a row of chairs quietly outside the interrogation room. Angell was standing across the room from a teenage boy with a smug look on his face. He was trying hard to put on a front. He sat back and crossed his arms over his chest. Angell stepped up to the table, putting her palms on the cold steel surface and leaning forward to show the boy she meant business. "Why was your girlfriend in the house when you weren't home?"

"I told you, she didn't do anything wrong."

"Then tell me why she was there."

The boy held her gaze until he realized she wasn't giving in. "Look, you can't tell my folks. She goes to our house when she needs to get away from her parents. They're getting a divorce and she's stuck in the middle of it. I made her a key and told her she can come over anytime. She stays with me all night sometimes just to get away from the yelling." He sighed. "That's why her fingerprints are everywhere. She has to hide sometimes so she doesn't get caught. My parents don't want her there when they're not home. And they certainly don't want her there at night."

Angell sat down in the chair across from him. "I'm gonna refer your girlfriend to a family counselor. It's good that you're there for her, but it sounds serious." She handed him a business card and he pocketed it. "I also need to ask you when your girlfriend left these behind." She turned over a photo on the table of the underwear she collected at the scene. "We need to know how long these were in the house before last night."

He looked at the picture and blushed. "Those aren't hers. We've never done anything like that." He turned the picture over so he wouldn't have to look at it. "They're my sister's. She left her laundry in the dryer a few weeks ago. I needed to get my stuff dry so I put hers in the basket. Is my sister in trouble?"

"I don't know. That's what I'm gonna find out." Angell walked him out and asked his sister to come in. As they sat down, Angell cut right to the chase. "You're seventeen years old. Why would you want to buy something like this?" Angell slid the picture forward.

"I don't know. I thought it was hot. I wanted to get guys' attention."

At that moment, Flack stepped up to the one-way glass and looked in. He laughed at the girl's response. _Sure, it would get a guy's attention, but you're just a kid._

Angell leaned forward. "A little mascara and lip gloss will do the same. And you'll get better guys."

_She is right about that,_ Flack smiled.

"I was just tired of being a goody-two-shoes. I wanted guys to notice me."

"Did you take someone back to your house with you? Someone who noticed?"

"We didn't do anything. We got half our clothes off and I chickened out. I didn't want it to be like that." She sighed. "Guess my parents made more of an impression than I thought."

Angell smiled. "That's not such a bad thing. So how did your underwear end up next to the back door?"

"I decided to throw them out. I got to the back door and heard the window break in the living room. I dropped them when I ran out the door."

Angell decided the story fit unless anymore evidence proved otherwise. She let the girl go and walked out of the room.

Flack took a few quick steps to catch up with her. "Angell." She looked back and slowed as he matched strides with her. "So, did you figure it out? The mystery underwear?"

"Yeah. Teenage girl trying to grow up too fast. She thought skimpy black panties was the way to get her guy."

"Well, it'll certainly get guys, but not something a teenage girl oughta worry about."

Angell held up a hand in defense. "Guys should worry less about a girl's underwear and more about what's in her heart."

Flack chuckled. "Are you turnin' into a softie, Detective?"

"I'm just saying, it's not all about looks."

Flack looked over Detective Angell and grinned wickedly. "That's easier to say when you look like you do, Detective."

She cocked an eyebrow at him. _Was that a compliment?_

He cocked an eyebrow back, as if reading her mind, then walked off down the hall.

Angell, still a bit confused, smiled and headed off toward her desk.

--

**Okay, so I know it wasn't much, but it's only the beginning. I had to get ya warmed up to it. But hey, any kind of Flack/Angell flirting is pretty much okay in my book. And when I originally started this story, it was all one big, fat one-shot. So the little teaser at the beginning made more sense because it just kept right on going….I'm rambling, somebody shut me up please…a review might just do the trick ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Let's see if we can put a little more enthusiasm into it this time people. (btw, each chapter gets better, so stick with me)**

**Disclaimer: Same as before, I'm no closer to owning anything than I was yesterday.**

--

After closing the file on her desk, Angell headed for the door. It was Friday night and there was bound to be a whole slew of New York's finest hanging out at their favorite bar down the street.

She hung her jacket at the door and sat at the bar next to a night shift officer who had the night off. They made light conversation over drinks for half an hour. Eventually, the officer excused himself and got up, leaving Angell to fidget with the edges of her cocktail napkin. She stared off into space as she finished her drink. As she was thinking about getting up to leave, a familiar voice snuck up behind her.

"Never figured you'd hang out here alone." Flack sat at the stool next to her and waved for the bartender to bring him a beer.

"Well, the guy I was talking to had to leave."

"Shame for him. So, how'd your day round out?"

"Well, I made it out, so I guess it's a good day."

"And you've got the coolest guy in the precinct to keep you company." He flashed her a grin.

Without missing a beat, Angell pointed over her shoulder. "No, I told you that guy had to leave."

Flack frowned at her joke and she laughed as he tried to look offended. "That hurts Jenn, right in my heart." He placed a hand on his chest over his heart, but a moment later a smile broke across his face.

"All in a day's work." She smiled and looked down at the napkin she was still folding. "What about you? Case closed or are you in for a long day tomorrow?"

Flack straightened in his seat. "Our suspect killed himself. We were chasin' him and he stopped long enough to tell us he wasn't gonna rot in jail. Then pulled the trigger."

"Sorry Flack. They shouldn't be allowed to get away with that."

"Yeah." He looked back up from his beer. "But I'm not gonna worry about it. It's in the past. Ya know what I _am_ gonna do?"

"What's that?"

He took the drink from her hand and set it on the bar. "I'm gonna ask you to dance with me, Detective."

Angell looked to the drink he just slipped out of her hands, then up to his face. He was serious.

Flack stood and offered his hand to her. "Come on. You know you want to," he teased. "Best way to unwind after a long day."

Angell was still confused. This didn't seem like the same Flack she worked with every day. But then again, the work day was over. She took his hand. "Okay. But no cracks at my dance skills. Growing up in a house full of guys meant the dance lessons were forfeited for football games. And I liked it."

Flack laughed as he led her to a secluded area near the back of the bar for dancing. A few meters away, the jukebox flipped over to an easy listening jazzy song. Not too slow, not too fast, which they were both thankful for.

Flack put a hand on Angell's waist and took her other in his palm.

The ease that Flack took in holding onto her made Angell's spine tingle a little. She put her other hand over his shoulder.

"So, you never took dance. What about gymnastics or voice lessons or something like that?"

"Football, ice hockey, and a little basketball."

"_And_ your family is full of cops. Wow, you never stood a chance. You were destined to be rough and tumble, one way or the other." He moved his hand around to her back.

Angell sighed inwardly at the intimate touch but didn't change her expression. "But in the end, I'm not sure I would have changed it. I mean, it would have been nice to know how to put on mascara before I started college, but what did I really miss out on by being a tomboy?" She meant it more as a rhetorical question, not really expecting that Flack would answer.

Flack smiled wickedly. "Never snuck the girly underwear past your parents to get boys in your room, huh?"

She swatted his shoulder. "Flack." She looked away a little trying not to show her embarrassment. "If I had ever done that, my father would have never let me move out. And my brothers would have killed every guy in my class." They both laughed. "Really though, I never cared much. My brothers made sure I dated good guys, and I was tough enough to kick anyone's ass who wasn't so good."

"I don't doubt that. Although I would pay good money to know where that power comes from. I mean, I know you grew up with guys, but I've seen you take down men nearly three times your size. And not even break a sweat."

Angell smiled. "Well that…" She leaned in to whisper in his ear. "That is my secret."

Flack enjoyed the sweet scent of Angell's perfume as her hair brushed against his cheek. Determined not to let her see the effect she had on him, he focused on his comeback. He leaned in close to her, mimicking her action and replied. "Have you forgotten that I'm a detective also? I think I could figure you out if I gave it a shot."  
Intrigued by the sureness of his statement, and by his warm breath on her cheek, Angell stepped into Flack just a bit, still holding onto him and dancing. "Go ahead, _Detective_. Give it your best shot. Tell me a little more about me."  
"Okay. Let's see. You work out in the NYPD gym at least three times a week, which I suppose could account for some of the muscle, but I still don't understand how you're not spending every day there. I've never met a woman with your strength. You drink your coffee black, every morning, at least one cup to get you going. You come in here on game nights in a jersey and jeans to unwind, and you keep up with the action of the game better than any other girl in here, probably because of the amount of testosterone in your house growing up." He locked eyes with her. "How am I doing?"

Angell shrugged. "Not bad. But any keen observer could pick up on that stuff."  
"Okay. When you're here, you normally drink beer or Jack and Coke. But when you hang out with the girls, you prefer a Cosmo or a martini. If it's been a particularly bad week at work, you start wearing boots and flats instead of heels, cause you're anticipating more bad days to come. For a few days out of the month you turn into a girly-girl. You wear brighter colored tops, or add a different piece of jewelry, or do your makeup different. It took me a while to figure out what was different about ya, but one day it clicked." He lowered his voice a bit. "And to be honest, I wish it hadn't cause, well, I'm a guy; I just don't need to know certain things." Angell chuckled as he continued. "But the point is, under the tough exterior, beyond the family of men and the tomboy attitude, you're a woman, Jenn. You do the girly stuff, and you like doing the girly stuff. But you don't like for other people to know how much you really like all that stuff because it's not who you've been all your life." He paused for a moment and repositioned his hand on her lower back as he let her think about what he said. "So how am I doin' now?"

She smiled at him. "I'm impressed, Flack. That took a lot more thought. Although I gotta say, I really can't believe you noticed that little monthly mood thing. I didn't even realize I was doing it until someone started complimenting me."

"Yeah, lots of things I can know about you. That's just not one. It's a guy thing."

Angell laughed and rolled her eyes. "Men." They danced silently for a moment before Angell spoke again. "Okay, so your years of detective work and way too many hours on patrol together has given you some fair assumptions about me. But don't think you've got me all figured out. I'm not as predictable as you'd like to think."

"Oh, definitely not. But you can't deny we've learned more about each other in the last couple years than most detectives learn about their partners in a whole career."

Angell smiled. "That's true. Maybe we need more friends."

"Could be." He smiled back. "So what about me? I laid down my detective skills on ya. Years of experience and I think I've proven I know ya pretty well. You think you can bring the same game?"

Angell lolled her head back a bit and grinned. "Ah, Detective, you've got a lot to learn." She drummed her fingers against his shoulder and pursed her lips a little like she was thinking. "You hardly ever dress down at work, even on casual Fridays. In the last two years, I've only seen you wear something other than a pressed suit to work _maybe_ a dozen times. You like to be professional at work. But we all know you're more than a straight-laced detective. I know that you're very protective of the team you work with, especially the women. You know they can all take care of themselves but they've become family and they have a place in your heart. I've seen the look in your eyes when one of them has been hurt or in serious danger. You do your best to put on a brave face, but you can't focus on anything else until you've made sure for yourself that they're okay. When you start dating a girl, you act different. If it's not very serious, you go out for drinks with your friends rather than devoting a lot of time to her. If you think you may have feelings for her, you put effort into fancy dates. You like spoiling your girlfriends as long as they don't need to be spoiled. Somewhere in here," she patted on his chest, "you're a caring, sensitive guy. Don't worry; I haven't told anyone." Flack grinned. "On your days off, you'll do anything to avoid being alone in your apartment, unless there's a good game on. You _drop by_ the station on your day off all the time, just to chat. Or if you can catch someone else who's free, you get together for a game in the park or find something else to do. But you can't keep still." She smiled up at him. "Anything sound familiar?"

"Well, well. Look who brought her A-game. My props." He smiled nervously. "I'd appreciate if you really don't say anything to Danny. Got a reputation to maintain, ya know."

"You're secret's safe with me."

As they continued to dance, Flack put Angell's hand onto his other shoulder and extended his arm to take the kink out of his elbow. He placed his hand down on her waist and moved his other hand from her back so they were in similar positions on each hip. Angell moved her hands from Flack's shoulders to rest them comfortably around his neck. As her arms rose up, the hem of her shirt lifted slightly above the top of her pants. Flack unconsciously stroked his thumbs over the skin he felt as her shirt moved. Angell's heart beat quickened and goose bumps rose to the surface where Flack's touch seared her skin.

Noticing her goose bumps, Flack blushed a little and placed his hands back down on her hips. "Sorry. It's a reflex. The body starts making choices before the mind gets a chance." He shrugged. To be honest though, he liked the way her skin felt in that short moment. And if he wasn't afraid of her decking him, he'd put his hands right back where they had been.

Angell contemplated readjusting her arms, hoping his fingertips would somehow land back in the spot they had just been. But he'd seemed genuinely embarrassed by his slip-up. She didn't want to make him uncomfortable. But she had a warmth growing in her body that she wouldn't be able to forget. She attempted to brush aside her now fired-up hormones and ease the tension they had inadvertently created. "So that's how you get your girls, huh?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "Convince them you couldn't keep your hands off them and they just melt in your arms."

Flack tilted his head and smiled. "Actually, I only say that to the _really_ beautiful girls."

Angell rolled her eyes and smacked him on the arm. "Flack." She put her arm back around his neck. "Does that crap ever work?"

"Eh, like fifty-fifty."

"Charming."

They danced and joked for a couple more minutes before they sat back down at the bar.

Flack waved for the bartender to bring them a couple beers. They drank slowly as they talked. When they finished, they decided to call it a night.

Flack stood on the sidewalk with Angell while she waited for a cab. After the taxi stopped next to the curb, Flack opened the door for her. They thanked each other for a pleasant evening and said good night. After Angell's cab pulled away, Flack got into another one and headed the opposite direction.

--

**A/N: Hmm, I'm always the first to be my own critic…character flaw….I've rewritten little bits and pieces of that chapter so many times it's not even funny. More Flack/Angell fun to come for those who share the love.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I would like to first apologize for the title change and confusion. I totally didn't realize that there was already a fic by the same name. I didn't mean to thief the title, it just sorta happened. Sorry all. **

**Thanks to those who reviewed and/or added. That makes my day like you wouldn't believe. Now on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, I just like to play.**

**--**

Two days later at work, Flack was sitting at his desk with his head buried in a file. He didn't hear his name being called from behind him. He didn't notice much of anything around him until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jerked his head up and looked to the direction the touch came from.

"Hey, you looked like you could use this." Angell handed him a steaming cup of coffee and perched herself on the edge of his desk. "You've been staring at that file for over two hours now, and I don't think I've seen you come up for air once."

Flack smirked. "You been watching me, Detective?"

"My desk is right there smart ass." She pointed to her desk, which was across from his. "I don't really have a choice; I see every face of Don Flack from there."

Flack held up the coffee cup. "Thank you." He carefully took a sip and set it down on the desk amongst the chaos. "So, how's your day been?"

"Not bad. Doesn't look like it's worse than yours, so far. But we all know things can change."

"Yeah. But if the day continues to run on course, would you like to grab a drink with me tonight? I'm going, one way or another," he pointed angrily at his file before turning back to her, "but I would love some company."

"A drink would be nice." Angell smiled sweetly at him.

"Sullivan's, after shift."

Angell went up to the bar and ordered a soda, deciding not to order alcohol just yet. She glanced around but didn't see Flack. She figured she would probably be there before he was. He always had something to finish at the last minute or someone stopping him on his way out. She spotted a detective who had just gotten off the same shift who was waving her over so she joined him and the group he was sitting with. They were talking for a while when Angell's cell phone began vibrating on her hip.

"Detective Angell."

"Hey, Jenn. It's Flack."

"Hey, Flack. Hold on a second." Angell excused herself from the table and grabbed her jacket off the back of the chair, along with her purse. She stepped out the door where it was quiet before she spoke again. "Sorry about that. What's up?"

"Are you still at the bar?"

"Yeah. I was talking with some of the others while I waited for you." She fumbled to keep a hold on the phone and her purse while putting her jacket on in the chilly night air.

"Oh. Well, then I don't feel so bad."

"Bad for what?"

"Jenn, you've been there for forty-five minutes. I was calling to tell you that I was called out to a scene at the last minute and that I was sorry I couldn't call you sooner."

"Oh well that's okay. We can do drinks some other time." She shrugged, and started walking down the sidewalk in the direction of the nearest subway station.

"Well, I was also going to say that I'm done now, but I'm on the other side of the city. I was wondering if you wanted to meet me somewhere else."

"Sure. What'd ya have in mind?"

"Meet me at 25th and Broadway. We'll walk from there."

"I'll be there in about fifteen minutes."

They ended the call and Angell continued to head for the subway station. A few stops later, she got off where Flack had told her and saw him leaning against a wall when she stepped out onto the platform.

As Angell approached Flack, he turned a bit to offer his arm to her. Angell cocked an eyebrow suspiciously at the gesture. Flack faced her completely and put his arms out. "What? I've already made you wait for almost an hour, then I couldn't even meet you where I said we should meet. The least I could do is be a gentleman and escort a lady down the street."

Angell laughed and reached out to take his arm. Flack stood up straight and grinned. They walked up to the street level and headed down sidewalk, mostly silent as they went.

When they got to the sports bar and grill Flack had in mind, they went in and sat at a booth in the back.

The waitress quickly took their drink orders and handed them each a menu. Angell scanned down the menu as Flack just sat with his hands folded over his. A moment later, Angell looked up. "Not even gonna look? Just gonna fly by the seat of your pants?"

"This place makes the best burgers and blackened grilled chicken. It's like a backyard barbeque."

"Which one are you getting this time?"

"Don't know yet. I always let the waitress decide. Then Robert comes out of the kitchen and hounds me for puttin' his girls to work."

Angell laughed. "You know way too many people in this city."

"Yes, yes I do. But I get great service. And having a badge always helps too. Or it did in the beginning when I couldn't get anyone's attention."

"That's just low Don." She laughed.

"I know that now. But I just wanted a little respect back then."

"I completely understand. Being one of the few women in the department can be a bit taxing. That's why we've all gotten a 'bitch' reputation at some point or another."

Flack grinned. "Oh, is that what it is. Cause I'm pretty sure that there's an officer or two who really just needs to take it down a notch, female cop or not."

"Flack, be nice."

"I am. I've had to endure the wrath of Janet Keesen more times than her perps."

Angell laughed. "Okay, I'll give you that. She takes her job more seriously than anyone I've ever met."

The waitress came back a moment later with a pen and pad in hand. "What can I get for you two tonight?"

Angell spoke first. "I'm going to have a cheeseburger, no tomatoes, and a side of fries."

The waitress nodded as she wrote, then turned to Flack. "A burger with everything, or a blackened chicken….you decide."

The waitress looked up from her notepad. "You must be Detective Flack. Robert was wondering when you'd be back; said it's been a while." She scribbled something on her pad. "Fries?"

"Please."

She wrote it down, tucked her pen and pad in her apron pocket, and collected the menus from the table. "I'll be back with those in just a bit."

Angell smiled and shook her head. "Famous for a burger order. That's just sad."

"What can I say?"

A few minutes later, a man in a white t-shirt, jeans, and an apron approached the table. He was very large, at least six feet tall and as broad as a bus. His hair was shaved short and thinning in some spots. If anyone had seen this man on the street, they would walk the other way, just out of fear. When he got to the table, he leaned down and put his hands on the edge, centering his weight forward, then looked at Flack, effectively interrupting the conversation Flack and Angell were having.

"I hear you're makin' my girls work for their keep around here."

A grin spread across Flack's face. "Don't I always?"

The man stepped back away from the table as Flack stood up to give the man a brotherly hug and slap on the back. They were smiling and laughing as they greeted each other.

"Donnie, long time. What's the big idea? Can't come around and say hi anymore?"

"No, no. Just been busy. This city doesn't slow down. Not even for your famous grillin'."

"Or maybe you just been busy with the ladies. Who's the pretty girl, Donnie?"

Angell blushed a bit as Robert gestured toward her.

Flack took her hand, indicating for her to stand and join. "Robert, this is Detective Jennifer Angell. Jenn, this is Robert." He gestured between the two of them as he introduced them and they shook hands.

"So this is why you don't come see me? Girlfriend is more important than a long-time friend?"

"Well, she's a whole lot prettier to look at than you, now isn't she?"

Angell felt a faint blush rising on her face again.

"Okay, okay. You got me there." Robert clapped Flack on the back. "You kids enjoy your dinner." He headed back to the kitchen as Flack and Angell sat back down.

"So that was Robert."

"That was Robert."

"Why did you let him believe that I was your girlfriend?" Angell asked, starting to feel a red tint rising to her cheeks once again.

"He thinks every girl I bring in here with me is my girlfriend. Usually can't convince him otherwise, so I stopped trying." Now Flack was beginning to turn a little pink.

"How many have you brought here?"

"Girlfriends? A couple. Lot of friends and colleagues though. I like this place. I try to get everyone I know to come in here at least once."

Angell looked around the room they were sitting in. There was sports paraphernalia everywhere: banners, posters, pictures, pennants, several TVs on sports channels. "I can see why. It's got quite an atmosphere."

The waitress returned a few minutes later with their plates. She put Angell's down first, and her eyes lit up. "That looks fantastic."

When she put Flack's down, he looked up at her. "Thanks. Tell Robert he's still the best."

She nodded at him. "Enjoy your meal."

After the waitress walked away, Flack lifted the top bun off the burger and held it out for Angell to see. She laughed and lifted her own. "And there are some things you never get too old for, I guess." She put the smiley face ketchup back down on her burger and cut the whole thing in half so she could better manage it.

They ate and talked for a while. Flack had finished his meal before Angell had, and Angell was now picking at her fries as they talked.

The waitress came by and set the bill on the edge of the table and walked off. A few minutes later, Flack picked it up and started to pull his wallet from his pocket.

"How much was it?" Angell asked, trying to lean over for a better look, reaching for her wallet as well.

"Don't worry about it. This one's on me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Least I can do for all the mix up tonight."

Angell smiled sweetly and surrendered. She put her wallet back in her purse and took another sip of her soda as Flack put a credit card in the bill book.

After the bill was paid and Flack had put his wallet back in his pocket, they stood and put their jackets on. They waked out the door and headed for the subway station together.

After two stops, Angell made her way to the door of the subway. "I take one more train to my place."

"It's late. You want some company?"

"I'll be fine." The train lurched to a halt and the doors opened. "Night Don." She stepped off the train and onto the platform.

"Goodnight."

He watched her walk away until the doors closed again. Then sat quietly by himself on the ride back to his own apartment.

--

**A/N: I gained confidence as the story went on, hopefully you all feel the same. If you want the next chapter, all you have to do is ask.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, here it is: the last chapter. It's been fun kids. Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed and/or added. It means the world to me.**

**Disclaimer: Well, if you don't know by now…**

--

"Don, cut it out," Angell laughed. "Some of us still have work to do."

Flack tossed another M&M across his desk and onto Angell's adjoining one. She slapped a hand down over it and caught it before it hit the floor, adding it to the pile she had collected next to her file. She looked up after she removed her hand from the pile. "You should be out of ammo by now."

Flack smiled wickedly and held up a bag of candy that he had been holding in his lap. "I was on a sugar kick a few hours ago. Thought the big bag was a better idea at the time."

Angell looked back down at her file. "And after eating two, you decided they were better pellets than food?"

Flack tossed another. "Pretty much."

"And you don't have anything better to do with yourself for the next, um," she glanced at her watch, "thirty-seven minutes?"

"Not unless another call comes in. The rest of my cases are either done and sent to the DA or in the lab waiting for further evidence." He took another chocolate from the bag and held it in front of his face to examine closely. After analyzing it for a moment, he put it down on the desk, balanced it on its edge beneath his finger, and flicked it like a paper football. It hit Angell in the shoulder and she looked up sharply. Flack ducked his head down quickly when he saw the glare he received.

"Flack."

He looked up at her timidly, making sure she wasn't about to make a counter-attack. "I'm sorry. I'm just so bored."

"Flack, I'm really trying to wrap the last of my cases here and I'm never gonna get done if you keep up the M&M assault. If you leave right now so I can do some work, we'll go out after work and do whatever you want to rid you of your boredom."

Flack winked and flashed her a smile. "Anything?"

Angell tried to contain a small smile as she picked up one of the candies and threw it at him, grunting. "Go away, now."

Flack laughed as he stumbled from his chair and ducked away.

Angell made sure he was out of sight before getting back to her case.

From around the corner, Flack watched as Angell looked back down to her paperwork. He looked at his watch again. Popping a piece of candy into his mouth, he headed off to the locker room.

--

Thirty minutes later, Angell looked at her watch. She was done signing off her cases and it was time to go. She reached for her cell phone and sent Flack a text page. _Done. If you didn't get called out, I'd be happy to keep you company now. JA_

She turned off her computer and cleaned up her desk. Just as she was about to give up and head home, her phone buzzed.

_Meet me in the locker room. DF_

Angell headed for the locker room wondering what Flack could possibly have up his sleeve this time.

"Flack?" Angell called out as she stepped into the locker room. "Don't forget, jumping out and scaring me doesn't really work." She warned to the empty space.

Flack stepped out from behind a row of lockers. "Wouldn't dream of it." He put a duffel bag on the bench in front of him and unzipped it. He pulled a couple items from the bag as Angell stepped closer. When he got to the garments folded at the bottom of the bag, he tossed them to her. "Here, put these on."

Puzzled, Angell unfolded the clothing and held it out in front of her. She held up the black athletic pants and blue tank, passing a questioning stare to Flack.

"You said we could do whatever I wanted. I want to go to the batting cages. I'm pretty sure you don't want to go in what you're currently wearing and you worked out this morning so I doubt you wanna wear the gym clothes you have stashed in your locker."

"So you bought me new ones?"

"_Bored, _Jenn. I was _completely bored_."

Angell started to turn the combination lock on her locker. "And how did you get my size?"

"I've been working with you too long. I thought we established that already. Now hurry up."

Angell laughed at his childlike hurriedness.

Flack grabbed his clothes from the bench and headed for an empty stall to change. Angell grabbed her sneakers from her locker and did the same. By the time Angell was finished changing, Flack was already folding his suit into his duffel bag and closing his locker. Angell padded over to her locker and grabbed her purse. When she turned around, Flack was staring at her.

"Flack, just because you're my partner, don't think I won't kick your ass for being a perv," she warned.

"Sorry. It's just, uh, most people don't look like that in gym clothes."

Angell placed her hands on her hips and faced him. "Yeah, well, most people get to pick their own active wear. In which case, there would be less cleavage and the bottom two inches of my stomach would be covered."

"Well, I just went to the closest place. They only had a few tops. As hot as it is today, I didn't figure you would want long sleeves out in the hot sun."

Angell closed her locker and headed for the door. "Okay, but if you keep gawking, I'm leaving."

Flack followed her as she walked out the door, calling after her. "I'm a guy; what do you expect."

--

An hour later, they were settled in at the batting cages. Flack was up again and Angell was amazed at how good he was. He had only missed a couple and the rest were flying with so much force she thought the catching net would burst into flames. She watched his professional stance as he waited for each ball and the focus in his face as each one whizzed at him. When he was done with another round, she stood from the bench she was watching from and entered the cage.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"Just part of growin' up in this neighborhood mostly. I suppose Danny's rubbed off on me a little too. You wanna see some serious stuff, watch that guy in the cages for half an hour."

"Yeah, I've heard."

Flack picked up a bat and handed it to her. "You're up."

"Flack, I missed almost half of them last time," she sighed. "I can certainly play with the boys, but that thing pitches a little faster."

Flack put the bat in her hand and closed her fingers around it. "Just like anything else, it takes practice." He turned her around so she was facing the pitching machine, but not on the firing button. "Here, you gotta look like a pro." He talked her through getting her stance and helped her hold her body in the right position for perfect batting. Once she had her stance, Flack stood back across from her and took a critical look. "Perfect. Now show me what you really got." He stepped out of the cage as she stepped up to the plate.

Angell pressed on the button with her left foot and waited as the machine churned. A baseball flew her direction at great speed and there was a loud crack as it made contact with the bat. She grinned at her own success as she waited for the next ball just a moment away. After a dozen balls with more successful hits, Angell stepped back from the plate.

Flack clapped as he walked toward the chain-link wall, causing Angell to turn around. She walked up and wrapped her fingers through the fence, watching as Flack mirrored her action. He put his hands outside hers and faced her. "You'll be playing with the pros in no time," he said.

"I think I'll leave that to you and Danny. I'm not that good. But it is more fun now that I know how to bat properly." She walked out of the cage and held the door open. "You're up."

They took turns batting a few more times until they started to get tired. As the outdoor lights of the cages came on, they turned their equipment in to the rental desk and left, heading off down the street.

"Well, thank you for keeping me company."

Angell nudged him with her elbow as she walked next to him. "Anytime. It was fun."  
"So, what are your thoughts on some ice cream?"

"That sounds fantastic." Just then, Flack stopped and opened a door to a shop they were walking past. Angell looked up at the sign above the door and smiled. "You knew I'd say yes?"

"It's ice cream. Nobody turns down ice cream. Especially if it's really really close."

Angell laughed and walked in. At the counter, Angell looked up at the menu on the wall and thought. When she had decided, she looked at Flack. "Ready?"

"Didn't even have to look."

He stepped up to the counter and the young girl at the register smiled. "What can I get for you today?"

"Double scoop of mint-chip in a cone." He looked back to Angell. "Come on, it's on me."

"You're starting to make a habit of that." She stepped toward the counter. "Single scoop of the double chocolate strawberry in a cone."

The girl quickly scooped their ice cream while Flack pulled his wallet out to pay. When he saw what Angell had gotten, he cocked an eyebrow. "What in the hell is that?"

Angell smiled wickedly. "This is the ice cream equivalent of chocolate covered strawberries. It's heaven."

Flack took a bite of his ice cream and shook his head. "Such a girl."

"If I'm not mistaken, you already knew that."

They walked back outside and sat at one of the small tables in front of the shop.

"Mint chocolate chip," Angell stated as she licked her own ice cream again, "it's so old fashioned."

"Traditional. The word is traditional. And it's probably the greatest ice cream ever invented."

"Why not try something new every now and then. I mean they have a million flavors in there. The possibilities are endless."

"You mean like that strawberry chocolate concoction you got there?" he asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, have you ever tried it?"

"Eh, never sounded all that appealing." He shrugged.

Angell offered out her cone. "Chocolate, strawberries, ice cream," she said simply. "This is as sinfully _appealing_ as it gets." When she repeated the word 'appealing,' she added a seduction to her tone that would have brought any man to his knees.

Flack wrapped his hand around hers on her cone and brought it to his mouth. He licked the ice cream then returned her hand to where it was before.

"So?"

"It's good." He nodded.

"Yeah?"

"Not as good as a classic, but it's definitely interesting."

"You gotta start trying new things; break away from your same old thing."

"I may. That really was like chocolate covered strawberries. Can I have another bite?"

Angell pulled her ice cream back in toward her, away from Flack's grasp. "No way. Get your own."

Flack leaned forward and quickly pressed his lips against Angell's. Before she had time to react, he pulled back again.

"Uh, what the hell was that Don?" Shocked as she was, the pink color on her cheeks and the small smile playing on her lips gave away that she was in no way offended or upset.

"You had a little ice cream on your lip there. You told me to get my own. So I got it."

Angell rolled her eyes. "Cute. But if you wanted a kiss, all you had to do was ask."

"Oh, I didn't. I just wanted your ice cream. Plain and simple."

Angell stood from the table and started to walk away. "Oh. Well in that case, me and my ice cream are going somewhere else."

Flack jumped up and followed, grabbing her arm, playing along. "What if I changed my mind? What if I don't want your ice cream?"

"Well what is it that you want Don?" She looked up at him with doe eyes and licked her ice cream again.

"I want a kiss."

"Well all ya had to do was ask."

Flack leaned down and put his free hand on Angell's face to pull her close to him. Standing in the middle of the sidewalk, they kissed slowly, passionately, tentatively. Seconds later when they pulled apart, Angell smiled.

"Ya know, maybe chocolate chip mint isn't so bad after all."

--

**A/N: And that's all she wrote folks. For now anyway. There are always other fics in the works…**


End file.
